There are many medical situations, such as after accidents or surgery, when it is necessary to perform suctioning to remove fluids from the lungs. During such a procedure, the blood may show a drop in the levels of gases, including oxygen, which is an undesirable condition. In the past, it has been customary to perform a suction operation, discontinue the suction operation to permit oxygen levels to restore, resume suctioning, etc. This is a time-consuming, and not a medically effective, procedure. The present invention provides apparatus which can perform alternate suctioning and oxygenating in an efficient and medically effective manner.